A Love for Hate
by Viyola
Summary: Note: Unfinished. Shizuo has disappeared and not even Izaya knows where he is. The informant's curiosity leads him to a lot of trouble and an unconscious Shizuo. What will Izaya do with him and how would Shizuo feel about it once he comes to?
1. The Hunt

**A love for hate**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara or any characters!**

_**Note: Yey! My first Durarara story! I've been wanting to write a Shizuo x Izaya / Izaya x Shizuo story for a long time! Finally I got inspired :D I haven't decided on the pairing order yet, but it will be a slash story for sure!**_

**_If you are not into shounen-ai or yaoi don't read!_  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

In the dark early hours of the night a lone figure, dressed in a black fur-rimmed coat and tight pants skipped through the streets of Ikebukuro. It was the notorious information broker Izaya Orihara, for few others dared to walk the dark alleys of the city known for both entertainment and gang wars at such a god-forsaken hour.

The dark-haired man moved carelessly and with a great humor for he knew that chances were he was the most dangerous thing on those streets. There was only one other, who could potentially cause problems, but Izaya hadn't heard of the scourge of Ikebukuro – Shizuo Heiwajima, the strongest man the city had ever seen – for a good day and a half and if Izaya didn't know where he was, than nobody had seen him.

That reason was also the theme of amusement for the night - Izaya was out patrolling the streets searching for the blonde monster. It was unusual for Izaya not to know something that concerned him, and the location of Shizuo was of utmost importance for Izaya's daily dealings. Not to mention how curious he was about that matter...

Izaya stopped in the middle of a dirty alley and sighed. The air smelled foul back there, however the raven-head knew he wouldn't find Shizuo sitting on a nice table at a nice little coffee shop in the center. The man who constantly wore a bartender suit was prone to drinking too much and Izaya had seen him sleeping drunk in dark street corners, sitting on the moistly asphalt and leaning on the cold building walls. Shizuo always had the expression of a sleeping angle, despite his predicament. Izaya had taken a few pictures of him and was still waiting for the right moment to release them in order to piss off Shizuo as much as possible.

However, Izaya doubted even Shizuo could sleep under the influence for 2 days, so it was really unusual that he hadn't shown up for work and nobody knew where he was.

Izaya looked that his phone. It was pass 4 am. The information broker never slept to much but it was getting late, even for him.

"Well, Shizuo-chan, I guess I'll be looking for you tomorrow. I got to go home and catch my beauty-sleep, you know..." the man spoke to the empty air in front of him and then twirled to leave. Suddenly a low chuckle shook Izaya's slight form, as the man imagined that the reason why he always found Shizuo sleeping somewhere was that the man was trying to get prettier for him.

"Hah ha hah... Yes, for me, because who else is concerned about Shizuo-chan anyway..." Izaya muttered to himself but then suddenly shut up. He noticed a torn neck-bow discarded on the street right by his feet.

Izaya crouched and picked the destroyed piece of garment, examining it with dark curiosity.

"Well, well... I was just about to give up, but when I mentioned Shizuo-chan he decided to leave me a hint."

The black-clad figure stood up and looked around for more clues.

"I wonder what happened here..." he mused out loud with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Izaya had a natural attraction for mayhem and destruction, so the torn piece of clothing chased away all tiredness of his body and mind.

The man kept walking around the dimly lit street until he reached the end of the alley. It opened up to an abounded parking lot. Trash and vandalized cars filled the small dead-end yard. The place was surrounded on three sides by high concrete buildings, leaving one side closed off with a high wire fence, ending on barbed wire. Izaya jumped the fence and climbed up with the ease of a cat.

He had though he saw a piece of dark cloth hanging on the barbs and he had been right. The man tore the fabric off the wire and brought it closer to his face, inhaling. That musky smell of cologne which was a constant scent in the air around the brutal blond-head was long gone from the cloth. It meant that Shizuo had jumped that fence at least a day ago.

Izaya hesitated while still hanging on the fence a few meters above the ground. He wondered whether he wanted to continue the search after finding a cold lead. Then the same maddening amusement came over him, making him swing back and forth, rocking the entire fence and laughing at the same time. Whether Shizuo was far away of not, Izaya definably wanted to find him as soon as possible, so he didn't want to wait another day.

"This is going to be so much fun," Izaya swung on the fence some more, laughing hysterically.

Rooms in nearby buildings began to light up and concerned people started showing on their balconies.

Izaya didn't pay them any attention. Instead he jumped the fence like an expert, not leaving any part of his coat on the barbs, like silly Shizuo-chan had.

Landing on the other side, Izaya noted that Shizuo-chan was an expert at jumping fences, especially when chasing him around and causing problems. The dark-haired man wondered what had happed to that monster to cause him to be so clumsy.

Following the new section of the street, Izaya ended up in the outskirts of Ikebukuro. The place was a really filthy and abandoned ground. Izaya was now facing barren grounds, with bridges and high ways passing. The road ended there and Izaya had a very unpleasant urban decay view in front of him.

Izaya didn't really want to wonder out there under the highway bridges at that time of the day. The informant was skilled with the blade, but was just uncertain what could lay there. It was dark and with no more street lamps he could easily fall into a pit or something...

Perhaps that was it.

"Could it be? Could that brute be stuck in a trap somewhere here... or even killed?" Izaya mused and somehow he didn't feel so easy any more.

He wanted to see Shizuo dead, however he was afraid to venture into an area, which might have destroyed the indestructible man.

Izaya was daring, but not stupid. It wasn't a good idea. Izaya knew he should at least wait until broad day light. He could even send the Black Rider to search the area for a reasonable price...

"But of course, that's exactly what I will do!" Izaya had the habit of speaking to himself when he felt in the mood for conversations. He texted Celty, but didn't let her know who she'd have to find in the place.

A text in return came. It said: "I am not going there for no amount of money and please don't bother me at this hour."

Izaya frowned. That was not supposed to go that way.

The man stood with his hands on his hips and stared in the distance sighing with dismay. Why did he have to do everything by himself?

It was 5:30 am and it was bound to get brighter at any moment. Izaya's only source of light was his cell phone, which was running low on battery. It was annoying and he wasn't getting any results by threading around the disgusting undersides of the highways. Thankfully nothing had tried to attack him yet, but the pale, light-weight informant was nervous because it was the darkest hour of the night and he just didn't know what to expect.

As he slowly made his way through the junk, Izaya's turned his cell phone screen to light something to the right but instead of a wall he was faced with complete dark void. The man surveyed it and realized that it was some sort of a sewage tunnel.

"Shizuo-chan? Are you there?" Izaya called and the echo came back repeating his words and making chills run down his spine.

Perhaps calling out wasn't the best idea. Izaya felt a terrible quake through his body as he stepped backwards carefully. No, that was not right – Izaya Orihara laughed in the face of danger! He wasn't scared of a little dark tunnel, filled with who-knows-what (creeping underground creatures and human bones most probably).

Izaya turned his cell phone towards the tunnel with determination.

"As much as I would hate to get myself dirty, Shizuo-chan, I'm going in there for you! Hh-hah-ah...," Izaya got into one of his laughing fits again, this time a bit more nervous that maniacal.

"Shizuo-chan, seriously," Izaya called again, "Are you there or should I just keep looking for you elsewhere?"

Izaya didn't expect an answer and none came, so the man hurriedly skipped away.

"As you wish, Shizuo-chan! You can stay hiding in there for all I care!" Izaya sing-songed. "I'll find you..." he muttered walking away.

The sky was getting brighter and Izaya considered heading towards the highway where he could get transportation. Unfortunately something unexpected happed.

As Izaya walked carelessly with a lighter heart and a desire to go home, regardless of the night's pointless efforts, suddenly the ground underneath him gave out.

The skinny dark-haired man barely had the time to curse and hate himself for losing focus and he had slipped down into the void underneath him. With the reflexes of a cat, Izaya managed to grab a hold of the crumbling ground and held himself out from the chest up, his legs and lower body dangling underneath him.

"Ah, an underground sewage... I might have known about that," Izaya managed to choke out in self-irony as he was gradually slipping down, his fingertips and nails digging into the harsh soil and remains of pavement, creating tiny cuts that would sting as soon as the adrenaline rush faded. "I did know about it! Shizuo-chan's hideout waaaaah..."

The thin concrete on which he was hanging crumbled and suddenly the man flew down with the remains of concrete plates in his arms. Instinctively, in mid air Izaya threw the pieces further away from him to avoid harm and luckily he landed on a slippery rounded slope, slipping down until he came to a full stop crashing into a pile of junk and disgusting things.

None of the falling pieces of ceiling hit him. That was how lucky Izaya was, even in his bad luck.

"Phew, phew!" he spat out imaginary dirt that had managed to get into his mouth and swiped his face.

"That is just...," Izaya began as he got up and trembled in disgust, but then froze. A delighted almost insane smile stretched his thin face and his eyes shined crimson at what he just spotted.

There, sprawled on his back in the mids of broken concrete and junk laid the body of a man in a bartender suit.

TBA

* * *

_AN: I hope you are just as excited about chapter 2 as I am! It's in the making :D_

_Review always make me write faster and would be MUCH apreciated! 3_


	2. The Rescue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Durarara.**

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

"That is just..." it took a few moments for Izaya to exhale his deeply held breath. "... wonderful!"

Izaya didn't take the time to survey his surroundings – his entire attention was on the body sprawled just some yards away, lying on a pile of junk and conveniently lit up by the sparse light that came from two large openings in the ceiling. Izaya immediately skipped towards him, carelessly running through the junk. In reality the man was carefully choosing his footing despite his flippant way of dodging obstacles and unstable ground.

The black-clad informant circled around the broken body on the ground. It was without a doubt Shizuo's. In the faint light it was impossible to tell if the man was breathing. The pale morning light glistened from his once white shirt and his bleached hair, making sharp contrast with the almost indistinguishable darkness around them. The man's blond locks were the only thing moving in the picture as they swayed to the stinking chilly breeze that entered from the two big wholes on the ceiling of the sewer.

Izaya looked on, not having spoken or moved since he approached Shizuo enough. Something had grown heavy in the black-haired man's chest, something bitter had clogged his throat and Izaya moved his jaw, hoping the tightness would go away but it didn't.

"You aren't dead," Izaya's voice boomed in the silence around them, echoing through the tunnel in a frightening way. However this time the informant didn't pay it any mind, his interest solely on the man in front of him.

"... are you, Shizuo-chan..." it came out as a whisper from Izaya's thin lips.

Shizuo did not respond or move.

Izaya had to fight back the urge to start shaking or run away.

"What's wrong with me," he asked himself softly, unable to understand the violent emotions that were ripping through his body. He wasn't sorry for his enemy, right? He couldn't be! It was probably something else – anger, disappointment, impending boredom from having nobody to mess around with?

"It must be all of that... I might miss you, Shizuo-chan," another whisper ghosted out of Izaya's lips. It was illogical that his callous eyes were now stinging. He was never like that.

"What the hell," Izaya tried to chuckle, massaging his forehead and stepping away. "What the hell indeed... he might not even be dead!"

As the thought reached Izaya's mouth he spun around and closed the distance between him and the body on the ground. The informant reached carefully, fighting back what he was now sure was disgust from a dead body, and felt for Shizuo's pulse. Shizuo was lying face down, so Izaya couldn't see the blond's face, much to his secret relief.

Silky skin... cold as death and so disgustingly dirty, covered in dirt and who knows what. Izaya worked his fingers carefully, not wishing to press them down until they were over the man's veins. He did that with uncharacteristically gentleness. Finally, his fingertips pressed on Shizuo's neck.

Izaya waited looking unseeingly into the darkness beyond the place where the rays of misty light came down on them.

No pulse.

Izaya's heart was beating wildly in his chest, increasing its rate alarmingly. Izaya wasn't the one to be unnerved but this moment of tension had an unbelievable affect on him. Fresh bitterness washed over him and his eyes were stinging. He moved his hands, less careful this time, feeling about, searching for that missing pulse from Shizuo's listless body.

A small pained sound made its way out of Izaya's tight throat as the man began pressing violently for pulse. He was just about to shout some obscenity and give up when he felt something tremor underneath his fingers.

Frantically Izaya adjusted his hands above it and pressed. Finally, he found Shizuo's faint pulse.

The exhilaration that came with that discovery could only be likened to the bitterness Izaya had felt when he thought Shizuo was dead. The informant began laughing loudly, maniacally, with genuine relief. Whatever was hiding in that sewer tunnel was probably scared far far away from the booming echo of Izaya's happiness.

"I knew you were alive! I knew it the entire time, Shizuo-chan!" Izaya got up and pushed the body on the ground with his foot. "Now get up!"

Izaya jumped to a crouch close the the man's body.

"Waky-waky! Wake up!" Izaya pulled out his phone and illuminated the mess of Shizuo that was sprawled on the ground.

The informant's breath hitched when he noticed that several of his enemies' limbs were twisted in weird angles. Izaya used the light of his cellphone to examine Shizuo's back further and saw a gunshot wound in the man's ribcage. Izaya hissed despite himself. Further research showed another bullet wound in the back of Shizuo's thigh.

Taking the man's head like a baby's, Izaya carefully turned Shizuo to lie on his back. The first thing that caught the black-haired male's attention was the blond's face. The man was clearly unconscious, in stead of sleeping. His lips were parted in an innocent expression, but there was dirt all over his face and his mouth, which made Izaya slightly sick. Shizuo's sunglasses were missing. His hair was plastered in the front and when Izaya illuminated it he saw the dark traces of clogged blood.

Clearly Shizuo had landed on his head when he fell through the huge gap in the ground. A normal person would have been dead. But this was Shizuo-chan and he was anything but ordinary.

Silently, Izaya kept looking over his enemy's damaged body. Shizuo's hands were hurt, especially his right one. It looked like it had gotten caught into something sharp (a barbed wire?). There was clogged blood covering his fingers. And finally, there was a wound in the front of Shizuo's chest as well. Izaya didn't know if it was the exit wound of the bullet or not. Either way, one of Shizuo's legs was twisted, as was his right hand.

One thing was for sure, even this monstrously resistant man needed medical help immediately.

"What should I do?" Izaya asked himself. Outside it was almost 7 am. Was it alright to call Celty at that hour? All he had to do was say that it was Shizuo that needed rescuing. The headless rider was friends with the blond monster. She was going to come riding like the wind.

Than Shinra was going to take care of Shizuo and soon the man was going to be back to normal. Wasn't that what Izaya wanted. Wasn't the fear of loosing his biggest entertainment the reason why Izaya cared so much about the man's life? So, logically, Izaya's best option was to call Celty and leave Shizuo to their care.

Yes, it was the most logical option, however it was not the most interesting one. Izaya had never though he would have a chance such as this one – to be able to decide the fate of his indestructible enemy. Nobody had ever had Shizuo at their mercy and from all the people in the world the choice had come to the right person – Izaya.

It was obviously a chance of a lifetime and it promised so much fun. There was no need to take the easiest and most common course of action. Izaya didn't mind going through a bit of trouble and pulling Shizuo out himself, than taking the blond home and hiring another underground doctor to attend to his injuries. Izaya didn't care if he had to go through even more trouble to create a special room in his apartment where he could keep the blond. All he had to do was order a panic room created in his place and than customize it so that it would only open from the outside, than add some furniture, order suitable inconel restrains for the monster... Izaya had the connections, so it could be done in the few days that it took Shizuo to recover enough to regain consciousness.

The hardest part was getting Shizuo out of the sewer. The blond's dead weight was a bit too much for the frail informant. Izaya dragged the tall man on the ground, holding him underneath the arms. Shizuo was completely limp.

"Shizuuu.. argh.. chan! Why are you... uaah.. so heavy!" Izaya kept speaking, as he huffed with strain. He hadn't slept all night and in the early hours of the morning his body felt weak as he pushed himself to drag Shizuo.

Izaya had followed the direction of the sewer tunnel. He though he noticed a faint radiance coming from one direction and thus he assumed it was probably the entrance. Inside the tunnel however it was still very dark and Izaya had to point his phone forward every now and then to check the way. What use was it that he was with the strongest man in Tokyo when said man was absolutely helpless and needed saving in that moment. Paranoia over being in a dark, old sewer was beginning to nib on Izaya's mind again. It was cold and disgusting in there. And it was not completely silent as it had seemed at first. There were strange noises and sounds of sharp movement every now and then.

"Rats," Izaya told himself. "It's just rats... maybe lizards too." Izaya shivered, trying to focus on the task at hand.

A weird sound came from the darkness. It sounded as if something large moved and then came the sounds of things sliding and falling. The echo of those noises was carried around the tunnel and Izaya began shivering like a leaf.

"Shizuo-chan, wake up," Izaya whispered with urgency, shaking the man's heavy body. There was no response and as the silence settled after the sudden racket, Izaya felt cold sweat break out. "Shizuo-chan, wake up! Shizuo-chan! Scare the other monsters down here! You are so useless..." the last bits were coming out more like whimpering.

Yes, the information broker was really scared now. He pulled out his switch blade and held Shizuo in front of him as a shield, waiting to see if something would approach. Some minutes passed and nothing happened. Izaya got back to dragging Shizuo, hating himself for being so easily frightened.

"I wasn't frightened. I was just testing if Shizuo-chan was really unconscious... UAAA!" Izaya screamed as something slimy touched his shoulder from behind and he spun around and illuminated it with his cell phone. It was only old wire cables hanging form the ceiling. Izaya's scream was still echoing in the darkness.

"I need to get out of here," Izaya murmured with frustration.

With renewed strength and determination he dragged Shizuo further. Finally the light was getting close. But the closer Izaya got, the more aware he became that it wasn't coming from an entrance. Izaya continued in denial until he was standing underneath another huge whole in the ceiling from which the morning light came down in pale rays.

Izaya cursed under his breath. It wasn't going good.

"I'm lost. Ha ha. I'm lost in a sewer with an unconscious," Izaya gave a light kick to Shizuo's ribs, "an unconscious Shizuo-chan!"

Izaya crouched down to relax next to the body he had left to lie on the ground. He intertwined his fingers and brought his hands together close to his mouth to think. They stunk, so he removed them with disgust and placed them on his knees. It was uncomfortable, but he couldn't sit in the slimy mess. Shizuo was a mess too. The cold and moisture had penetrated his clothes and had spread all over the man's skin.

Izaya turned his attention to the blond monster's face. He could see him clearly underneath the light rays that came down to disperse their false promises of hope and salvation. Shizuo's expression was almost angelic. His face was relaxed and his pale skin, even though it was dirty, it looked radiant and smooth in the sparse light. His light blond hair, albeit dirty and blood clogged, was shining as well, an unnatural contrast to the dark, dirty scenery around it.

Izaya's eyebrows were knit together as he reached to brush away a few stray locks from that face, unable to believe Shizuo could look like that. How come the black-clad male had never noticed Shizuo was actually so handsome? Perhaps it was the animalistic expressions of rage, which usually showed on the blond's face whenever they met?

What was he thinking? Shizuo was just a wild animal – a rabid monster – a dangerous toy to play with – nothing more. Izaya needed Shizuo to make his days a bit more interesting. That was all. The sole reason why he was saving that monster was to make his life even more entertaining. Point.

Izaya forced himself to look away.

"What should I do? If I carry Shizuo-chan with me it will take forever to find the right way out. I could leave him here until I find the way out and come back for him. Or I could call someone for assistance but who would come? How would they find me? Should I just keep dragging him and hope I'll find the way?"

Unknown to Izaya at the moment when he had looked away Shizuo's long eyelashes had fluttered as the man came to. His bright eyes slowly focused on Izaya's profile as the man ranted to himself and Shizuo's mind adjusted to the situation. Tokyo's strongest man felt incredibly weak in that moment. His body was torn with pain, which he could sustain but his strength was drained from 2 days spent unconscious without food or water in a cold place. His injuries were not helping either. If he hadn't fallen into that pit and hit his head, Shizuo would have been able to escape from his attackers, who had shot him twice and managed to corner him in that dumpster. Even with his leg and arm broken he could have reached the safety of Shinra's apartment and gotten medical assistance. But the fall had clearly done two things – knocked him out and lost the attackers who were chasing him.

Shizuo's mind clouded. It was not the moment to think about what had happened. His head hurt terribly. He could make out what Izaya was saying and he couldn't believe his ears. Was the flea actually attempting to help him?

Izaya's crimson eyes turned back to look at his enemy's face and was startled to see Shizuo looking back at him.

"Shizuo-chan!" Izaya exclaimed before he managed to correct his voice to a deeper, sly tone. "You woke up! I'm glad. Maybe now you could walk in stead of making me drag you."

"You... flea..." Shizuo's voice was dry and he barely managed.

"Now, that's no way to treat your savior!" Izaya leaned down to look at Shizuo's bright eyes. There was a fog clouding them and the man's expression had switched to that of rage yet again, but it showed signs of confusion. Like an animal that had been hurt. "I am here to help you."

"Like hell I'll believe you..." Shizuo coughed out.

"Can you walk?" Izaya decided to ignore the last comment and proceeded to pull Shizuo up.

The tall blond struggled to get upright but his body refused to cooperate and the man's head went dark with the sudden jolt upwards, which the crimson eyes informant gave him. Suddenly Shizuo was a dead weight again and Izaya realized that the man had lost consciousness.

"He is too weak," Izaya muttered, relaxing a little now that Shizuo was no longer conscious.

The informant felt like kicking himself for having spoken without knowing Shizuo was listening. Somehow Izaya felt exposed. His true motivations had been revealed. Izaya hadn't said anything important, but still – being truthful and himself in front of another person was not something the informant ever did.

Thankfully, Izaya had covered it up well. He had made it seem as if he had intended for Shizuo to hear when he called himself "his savior", right. So it was alright. It still felt weird.

Izaya kept thinking about it as he dragged Shizuo back to their original location. He didn't want to leave the blond and explore on his own. Frankly, Izaya was too nervous to walk on his own around the dark sewage. As the day dragged on and it was almost 9 am the light from outside got brighter and Izaya noticed another source of light coming down the other end of the tunnel. This time he left Shizuo and followed the light. After a few turns the tunnel entrance was in view and Izaya run back to grab Shizuo and begin dragging him out.

Soon they were out in the crisp morning air. It was a bright morning over Tokyo. A beautiful day, even in the disgusting junkyard Izaya had found himself in. With a bit more effort Izaya managed to drag Shizuo to a highway street and called on a taxi.

When the taxi driver dropped them off Izaya payed him good money to keep his mouth shut for as most people in Ikebukuro this guy recognized their faces. The taxi driver nodded in understanding and drove off leaving Izaya in front of his nice apartment building. He dragged Shizuo into the lobby and the gatekeeper came rushing to aid him. They were all Izaya's people in there, so Izaya had nothing more to worry about now that he had Shizuo in his own element.

When Namie opened the door her jaw almost dropped to the floor.

"What have you done this time?" she shouted almost hysterically.

"That's none of your business, my dear," Izaya said sarcastically as he pulled Shizuo inside.

"You are not dragging that... thing inside are you?" she wrinkled her nose. "You both stick so badly! Where the hell have you been?"

"Do yourself a favor and shut up," Izaya sent her one of his dangerous glares and the woman closed the door behind him and quietly disappeared from his side.

Izaya dragged Shizuo to the middle of the room and took out his phone. He had a lot of arrangement to make if he wanted to keep his new pet.

He dialed various numbers and talked as he watched Shizuo's unconscious face on the floor of his apartment. The man needed to be washed badly, which reminded Izaya that he desperately needed a shower as well.

After finishing all the arrangements Izaya quickly began removing his filthy coat and shirt. From the upper floor where the library was, Namie watched him like a hawk and decided to make her presence known.

"Just what exactly are you going to do with him?"

Her voice almost startled the semi-dressed Izaya.

"Not what your dirty mind is thinking, Namie-chan."

Izaya ignored her as he threw off his shirt to the ground and began walking towards the bathroom.

Namie cursed him silently when he suddenly popped back on the door frame and threw the rest of his clothes on the floor of the room and called to her.

"Make sure you wash them by the time I'm out, ok?" he said with a smirk and disappeared.

"I hate you," Namie whispered and walked to oblige.

* * *

**TBA**

**AN: I'm sorry it took so long! But I was moving locations and I had so much other things to do and think about!**

**Do tell me what you think! Do you like it, do you hate it? What do you think will happen next? Can you guess what Shizuo is thinking? ^^**


	3. A Revelation

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews! You really inspired me to write more immediately! I am really glad you like the story so far and I'll try not to disappint :3 **

**I'll definably bring in Shizuo's POV as soon as he wakes up, which will be next chapter, so don't worry about that ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Izaya scrub-scub-scrubbed his pale skin under the hot water to the point of redness. If the informant hated something other than Shizuo, it was filth. So now Izaya needed to get clean-clean-clean!

The shower was filled with steam and the echo of wet sounds. Izaya pulled out a mint-scented body gel and applied that on his abused skin, soothing his senses and revitalizing his body. There was so much to be done – Izaya couldn't just go to bed and sleep the day away now that he had Shizuo to take care of.

The man needed a bath as well and Izaya was evaluating his options. He could wait for the doctor to clean Shizuo's body. But the doctor surely wasn't going to give him a full shower – he'd just clean the areas where he needed to work. Unless Izaya hired also a nurse... no, too much trouble. Namie could do it... NO! No way Namie was touching Shizuo-chan with her dirty perverted fingers! Despite the fact that Namie's biggest perversion was her love for her brother, Izaya didn't feel like leaving the unconscious man to her.

That left only one option: Izaya had to do it himself.

"Ohhh," Izaya sighed with exasperation. "Fine, I'll do it."

Izaya quickly finished his shower and fought back the urge to run towards the towels – it wasn't a good idea to do so with wet feet. He put on a black extra fluffy bathrobe and stepping into matching slippers he walked out.

"Namie!" he called peeking inside the large room where Shizuo was lying. Izaya's clothes had been collected from the floor, much to his content.

"Yeah?" the woman half-screamed half-growled from somewhere.

"Make me coffee!"

Izaya didn't wait for her response, but ran towards his room accompanied with the soft sound of his slippers hitting the tiles. Izaya's place was furnished by the man's taste, which was without doubt impeccable. Its luxury was obvious but only to the eye of a connoisseur – someone who could recognize the expensive materials and the sleek design of everything that Izaya possessed. And everything, which the man owned he had bought with his own money.

Izaya had a talent, and he made good use of it. He wouldn't have become the most notorious information broker in Tokyo if he didn't have a supreme ability to uncover hidden meanings, feelings and desires. Izaya could figure out the secrets of almost anyone he crossed paths with. The only exception was the blond currently lying on the floor of his living room.

But that was about to change, wasn't it. Now, in reality Izaya had already figured out quite a lot about Shizuo – he knew everything anyone had ever known about the blond. However, it was not enough - Izaya felt there was a lot more to figure out. Nobody had ever broken through the man's facade – nobody knew what went on inside the silent head of that violent, destructive monster.

"What does Shizuo-chan think about... What does he dream, what does he want..." Izaya spoke softly to himself as he went through the drawers in his room, choosing a shirt. His entire selection was made of very dark shades of colors, which all looked like black, unless carefully examined. "Shizuo-chan is always so untalkative..."

Most people thought Izaya always wore the same clothes, however they were very far from the truth. Despite their seeming similarity Izaya's shirts were from different materials and had similar yet different cuts. Some were looser, some were warmer, some were softer, others were with shorter sleeves. It was just another thing that amused the information broker. You see, Izaya liked to have small secrets like that, which nobody else knew about.

"Probably nothing," Izaya concluded as he closed the drawer and threw the shirt he had chosen on the bed. It was a very dark brown, with a loose cut and three-forth sleeves. "Shizuo's head is probably empty and that's why there is nothing to know about him."

He moved on to choose his pants. He chose skinny, low-waist black jeans. He pulled them on and looked at his reflection in the designer full length mirror. Those jeans looked very feminine, but Izaya didn't mind at all. They looked extremely hot on him.

Pulling on the shirt, which covered his waist, he walked barefoot out of his room while toweling his short black hair. Namie was coming down the corridor with a tray of coffee. Izaya picked up the small espresso cup as he casually passed her by. The woman turned red, but the man didn't pay her any attention.

"When are you going to move that corpse from the living room?" her voice came through her gritted teeth.

Izaya walked in the living room and looked down on the blond sprawled on the floor. Shizuo looked like a man washed out on a shore – disheveled, dirty, helpless and damp.

"Namie, come help me carry Shizuo-chan!"

"You got to be kidding me," Namie said with exasperation but she stood next to the man's legs, examining him as well. "Where do you want him."

"In the bath," Izaya said and the young woman's eyes went huge. "I am washing him and you are helping."

Namie didn't look too happy, but there was a certain glint of interest in her eye, which annoyed Izaya. Surely she wanted to see Shizuo-chan naked. Izaya wasn't going to give her the satisfaction.

With mutual efforts they carried Shizuo to the bathroom where they settled him on the floor next to the porcelain bathtub. Izaya ordered Namie to fill up the tub. Namie looked expectant, but Izaya didn't make a move to remove any clothing from his dear enemy.

"Are you washing him with his clothes on," Namie finally asked.

"Of course not. Please, remove his shoes and socks and go throw them away. After that go buys some clothes for Shizuo-chan from the nearest store. Don't be too picky – we need something to dress him up in after the bath."

"Didn't you want me to help you wash him?"

"Yes and your part is done, so you can go now. Bye bye," Izaya waved to her and Namie left with bathroom anger.

Izaya snickered behind her back. Finally he could focus on the task at hand. He had to undress Shizuo. Why was his heart pounding like that? It wasn't anything big – Shizuo was just another man, so why was Izaya suddenly so nervous?

Izaya's hands were trembling as he reached for the buttons of the bartender's vest. The information broker had never been unnerved by Shizuo before. Not even when he was cornered by the man in his rabid state.

Was Izaya actually nervous about seeing (and touching) Shizuo naked... No, Izaya was just thinking too much.

With determination Izaya began unbuttoning the vest when suddenly Namie's voice startled him. He looked over his shoulder to see the woman standing at the bathroom door.

"Just wanted to ask you how much I should spend," the pouting figure said cocking her pretty face to one side. "But perhaps I should also remind you not do try anything perverted because Shizuo would surely kill you once he finds out..."

Izaya got up and pushed her out of the room, locking the door behind her.

"This woman..." Izaya murmured as he settled back to undressing Shizuo. He looked at the blond's pale face. "She thinks I'll molest you, Shizuo-chan. Hahaha! Can you believe that?"

Izaya pulled the vest off and began unbuttoning Shizuo's filthy shirt, staring off into space as he kept rattling in order to calm himself down.

"How would I ever get it up for Shizuo-chan, I just can't understand..." Izaya could feel how the weird nervousness was turning into excitement and was slowly traveling towards his lower belly region. "I mean..."

Izaya looked down to see his progress before pulling the shirt completely off. There was Shizuo, lying on the tiles beneath him, with his chest and stomach completely exposed as the black-haired male held up the two corners of the man's shirt.

"Oh my," Izaya looked away feeling his face absurdly heat up. He knew he was blushing madly and his brain was going in cycles, trying to deny what was happening to his body. "Maybe I shouldn't have done this alone – I'm getting slightly nervous..."

Izaya let go of Shizuo's clothes and looked away, breathing deeply. The flush wasn't really going away, he could tell, but he felt more in control of his body without looking at his exposed enemy.

"Ha-ha," Izaya brushed a hand through his damp short hair. "Who knew Shizuo-chan was so attractive down there... It doesn't matter really. He's still a monster."

Izaya turned back and looked at Shizuo's smooth muscular chest and lean-muscled abdominal, rising and falling as the man breathed.

"I just didn't expect that! Do you understand, Shizuo-chan? I thought you looked horrifying and inhuman beneath your clothes. Now I'm ready to deal with you!"

Izaya carefully pulled off the shirt, bracing one arm beneath Shizuo's shoulders and lifting his torso up with some difficulty. Those iron muscles and bones really weight a lot! The frailer man was careful not to disrupt any of the blond's wounds as he settled him back down. Once again surprised by his own gentleness, Izaya continued to unbuckle the belt, which to Izaya's disappointment was a very ordinary brand. Pulling that off Izaya unbuttoned Shizuo's pants, feeling shivers run through him as his fingers brushed whatever was beneath them.

"If... Shizuo-chan would awake right now... I'm a goner," Izaya chuckled to himself, feeling heat on his face and sweat run down his neck.

Slowly Izaya pulled down the pants, which must have been pristinely ironed a few days ago, but now were a torn, dirty mess. Underneath came long muscular legs, which filled Izaya's view for the first few seconds. The dark-haired man refused to look up and in stead focused on the horrific bruises that covered Shizuo's broken leg. Then he had to look up and prepare to remove the blond's briefs.

"Not looking," Izaya whispered to himself as he took hold of the waistband and began pulling as smoothly as possible.

"What the hell? Why wouldn't I be looking!" Izaya suddenly remembered himself and his usual malicious personality. He was supposed to rejoice this moment of humiliating Shizuo-chan! So he decided to look...

"Oh!" Izaya's earlier thoughts ended there as he looked down at the size of Shizuo's... attribute. "Oh..." Izaya decided to look away and try to forget he ever peaked.

"Oh my god," Izaya whispered besides himself as he circled the man and pulled him up from beneath his arms. Thankfully the bathtub was ready so all he had to do was push Shizuo inside. Using all of his strength, Izaya lifted the man and eased him in.

"Oh god, heavy-heavy... Shizuo-chan is so heavy..." Izaya suddenly remembered the size of a certain element of Shizuo's physic and decided to think of something else rather than the man's proportions and weight.

Without support Shizuo was slipping underneath the warm soapy water so Izaya had to pull up his sleeves a bit and hold the man's head above the water. The blond hair was filthy, so the man in the tight black jeans decided to start there. He carefully washed it with water before softly massaging Shizuo's scalp with shampoo and conditioner. Than Izaya rinsed him and admired the silky curtain of darkened blond hair, which came around the man's face. Shizuo had his eyes closed and with all the pearly droplets that run down his face and shoulders it looked like the man was enjoying his shower immensely. As if he was in bliss. Izaya snapped out of it and propped Shizuo's arms on either side of the bathtub, balancing him, so that the blond wouldn't slip underneath the dirtied water.

Izaya allowed the dirty water to drain as fresh water filled the tub. He applied shower gel on the scrub and began cleaning Shizuo's upper region. All of the black-haired man's attention was on the areas he worked on – a strong, sharp jawline, a desirable long neck, protruding and undeniably sexy collarbones, strong angular shoulders...

Suddenly Izaya realized that he had just put the scrub away and was running an examining finger along Shizuo's neck.

"I'm just really curious, Shizuo-chan," Izaya tried to justify himself, but honestly he didn't care anymore. He just had to touch – he couldn't help it any more.

Disregarding his pride, and with the determination to forget about his actions once they were finished, Izaya ran his hand over the blond's shoulders and dived underwater to feel the muscular chest. It felt nothing like Izaya's own skinny body. Shizuo had so much more going on that Izaya felt slightly jealous. But not even that – he was getting needy – something in him wanted to touch Shizuo like that and feel those things...

"Enough," Izaya said darkly, drawling away, "He is unconscious after all. If that's really want I want, I can do it when he awakes."

Izaya continued washing Shizuo, his good mood ruined by the new discovery. He did the job mechanically, not allowing himself to dwell on how long Shizuo's legs were, how their lean muscles felt so smooth... He didn't even allow himself to wash Shizuo down there, assuring himself that the soapy water would do enough. Izaya's mind was occupied and his eyes were unseeing through most of the process. He couldn't believe he wanted Shizuo in that way – it was absurd, it was humiliating, it was impossible.

Without a word the frailer man pulled his heavy enemy out of the tub and wrapped a big fluffy shower-robe around him. This one was red and it was again Izaya's. It was way too short for Shizuo, but it had to do.

Izaya left Shizuo on the floor and opened the shower door.

"Namie! Are you there? Come carry Shizuo-chan with me!"

The young woman was there and once she saw Shizuo all wrapped in the shower-robe her eyes filled with disdain.

With mutual effort, the duo carried the blond to Izaya's bedroom. Izaya turned the air-conditioner on to a warmer temperature and took the clothes Namie had bought. Once the woman left, Izaya locked the room and began toweling Shizuo. He could tell Namie was listening at the door for a bit, but then he heard her soft footsteps as she felt.

Izaya refrained from looking as he toweled the blond and then pulled on the blue cotton shirt, which Namie had picked up. Next came the grey slacks and Izaya frowned at Namie's choice of attire. Shizuo wasn't going to the gym in that condition! What was up with the sport's clothes?

Izaya noticed that Shizuo was trembling. He checked the temperature again. It was set on 26 degrees. It was warm enough. Probably the blond was breaking into fever.

Gently Izaya pulled the covers of his bed over the man who was currently lying on it. Shizuo sank into the soft comforter and pillows on which Izaya slept. His blond hair spilled over the silky fabric of the pillow covers. Izaya stepped back to look at his enemy sleeping in his bed. There was a slight feeling of satisfaction at the sight but then came the bitterness with the realization, that this picture could never be true.

"I can't have him, I am not allowed to," Izaya whispered bitterly to himself. "Heiwajima Shizuo is my enemy and he has always been. The only way I can keep him is against his will. And I can't want him, because it will destroy me."

* * *

**TBA**

**AN: Well, do let me know what you think! I hope you enjoyed the little lime-ish bath scene (I surely did) ^^**


	4. Bound

_**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the long wait for this chapter – I promised I'd get it up soon, but my life was just so weird this last weekend that I couldn't get myself to write anything – I was just emotionally burdened... **_

_**BUT now it's up and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Enixfire mentioned that she almost perceives the story as cannon (which flattered me endlessly :) ) but the story is about to take the twist I had planned from the beginning, which is... kind of different than what you might have expected (or not). Anyway, before you decide to ditch my story in outrage, be sure that nothing is the way it seems (especially when Izaya is involved). So, stay with me and things will make more sense later, I promise.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Bound**

A few days later Shizuo was all stitched up and well on his way to recovery.

"Before I leave, I have a little question for you, just out of curiosity," the doctor said as he took the cash, which Izaya handed him. The man was a foreigner and happened to be distinctly more seedy-looking than the cheerful underground doctor Shinra. The reason why Izaya had chosen him over any Japanese doctor was to avoid questions being asked. However, apparently even this d**sh had an idea who he had been treating. "Could it be that the patient is Heiwajima Shizuo?"

"Yes, the patient happens to be him," Izaya said flippantly, fighting back the urge to frown and sneer.

"Ah, cough... I have been under the impression that this patient and yourself were not in very friendly terms."

"Well, I have been under the impression that the sum I have given you is enough to satisfy your curiosity," Izaya said slowly. He could tell where that conversation was going even before it started. For now he just had to supply the right lines in order for the doctor to say what he was trying to say – the information about Shizuo's whereabouts and the story of how injured he was could sell for more than what Izaya was willing to pay. Not to mention that some people wouldn't wait to blame the assault on Izaya in order to get him behind bars and shut him up.

"You know that Heiwajima Shizuo has been in the public's eye... If your secret was to go public..." the doctor had a very sly tone. Izaya slowly smirked, wiping the smile from the man's face.

"We all have secrets, doctor. I have an injured Heiwajima Shizuo in my closet, whereas you have cute little japanese girls in yours," the doctor suddenly made a horrified expression.

"You have no proof!" the doctor was suddenly defensive, backing away from the evil look on the black-haired man's face.

"Oh, but I do! How do you suppose I know about doctor-san's little perversions? I stumbled upon some home video tapes, which the doctor has made in his spare time."

"That... that's impossible," the doctor shook his head in denial.

"I told you that I did my research before employing you, didn't I? I have the tapes, if you would like to see them. Namie!"

Namie showed up just in time with 4 video tapes, which Izaya had acquired some time ago in exchange for information. Back then he didn't know when those would become useful, but he had agreed on the deal, knowing that it is always useful to have an underground doctor, to blackmail. And it worked.

"Good partners keep each other's secrets, right doctor," Izaya said as he opened the door for the shaken foreign man. "It was nice doing business with you. Take care and say hi to Yumi from me!"

"You deal with the lowest levels of society," Namie commented as soon as the door went shut. She was using that constant accusing/judging tone.

"Let's go check on Shizuo-chan, shall we?" Izaya chirped, ignoring her as always.

Namie huffed but followed him into a separate room, which was renovated and equipped for the purpose of keeping Shizuo locked inside. The construction was that of a panic room – even the blond's monstrous strength couldn't break through the walls or the door. Currently inside there was a standard hospital bed and the necessary facilities, which were to be removed very soon, since the injured man was getting a lot better rapidly. However, Izaya had installed some particular "extras", which he hadn't mentioned to Namie. The black-haired informant was sure Shizuo wasn't going to like them once he was awake either.

Izaya smiled evilly to himself thinking about it. Shizuo would never voluntarily stay, Izaya understood that and was ok with it. He really was. But Izaya wanted his Shizuo-chan to stay, and fortunately this time Izaya had the upper hand. So, Shizuo was going to stay, whether he liked it or not.

They entered the quiet, luminescently lit room. On the bed was Shizuo, sleeping naked underneath the light cotton covers. The machines read a steady pulse and all vital signs were almost perfectly normal. The man was going to wake up exhausted, but otherwise almost completely healed.

Izaya and Namie went on either side of the blond's bed and looked down on him. Shizuo's chest was half-covered and it rose and fell in a steady rhythm. Namie's eyes slowly trailed over the smooth skin of the strongest man Ikebukuro had ever seen. Naturally she felt attracted to his gorgeous body, even if she hated Shizuo for what he had done. But then she remembered her brother and she discarded any adoring thoughts from her mind, for all of her adoration could only belong to her Seiji.

She looked at Izaya's face. Those crimson eyes were fixed on the blond's face with such intensity that Namie felt startled. She had never seen such a look on her charge's face. Izaya always wore a mask – whether it was a mask of smiles or a mask of tears it was impossible to see the real emotion underneath all the layers of secrets and lies. Was Izaya aware of how hungrily he was eyeing Shizuo? Of course, Namie hadn't forgotten about of all the declarations of hate, which the black-haired man had made towards his enemy. However, what Izaya had done, rescuing Shizuo and taking care of him contradicted sharply with everything from before. Even if what burned in Izaya's eyes in that moment was fervent hate, it still looked a bit too attentive to be absolute revolution.

Namie wondered if her boss could imagine that from an outsider's view, the rapt attention, which he gave Shizuo looked almost like unrequited love. Perhaps, it had all started as a one-sided love which had turned into hate?

Namie knew she would never find out for sure. The expression on Izaya's face was concentrated, his browns seized and his eyes hard, but there was something there, which Namie couldn't place her finger on. Either way, she knew better than to interfere.

After 15 minutes Namie slowly left the room. It seemed that Izaya didn't even notice her departure. As the young woman exited she cast her charge one last look, seeing his skinny dark-haired figure loom over Shizuo's bed. He hadn't moved a muscle since he had settled to stare at the blond. Namie softly closed the door.

...

Shizuo's eyes fluttered ever so slightly as the man regained consciousness. Above him were four large luminescent lights pointing directly at him. His mind was confused by the painkillers and sedatives to which he had been subjected to and the blond had a difficult time focusing his eyes on anything. His mind was completely blank, taking in the situation and trying to make sense of it all. His sense of hearing and his sight were altered by the drugs in his system, however, the man's sense of feeling was strong and accurate – he could feel the foreign touch of bedsheets, which weren't his, he could sense that the temperature in the room was slightly lower than what he preferred, and he could feel static pain heavy through his body, indicating that injury had occurred.

'Where am I,' the first coherent thought crossed Shizuo's head. 'A hospital? What happened to me?'

He strained himself to explore with his warm brown eyes, despite the impossible heaviness, which was threatening to shut his eyelids.

'So tired... Where am I? What is this place?'

He could see white walls, ceiling, corners... It felt like rolling his eyes around was the biggest effort of his life. Finally he caught the glimpse of hospital equipment, but his eyes slipped off it because he couldn't keep them there. It was too difficult, his head was so heavy, he couldn't move his neck.

Something else slipped into view. He had felt the heaviness and warmth of something that lied right next to his ribcage, pressing down the mattress with its weight.

A mass of something black, which to Shizuo looked just like Izaya's head. He couldn't keep his eyes on it either, for they rolled back up to stare at the ceiling that was in his direct line of sight. A mental image of what he had just seen replayed itself in Shizuo's head. It was a blurred pile of black, of hair, or shoulders, or arms... It had looked just like Izaya sleeping with his head propped on his arms on the bed next to Shizuo. But it couldn't have been... What would Izaya do in the hospital where Shizuo was...

It couldn't have been Izaya – Shizuo would have been dead if it were Izaya, for the man surely wanted the blond's destruction.

It couldn't have been that formidable flea, because Izaya didn't care...

Shizuo's mind slipped into the darkness once again.

...

A few days had passed and Izaya had made the arrangements of his new plan reality. Shizuo had been awaking briefly, so the black-haired man had kept him sedated through the time he moved out the hospital bed and equipment and set up the blond monster for his new life.

Now all was arranged and it was going to be so much fun! Izaya admired his handy-work and felt the need to share his brilliance with someone else.

"Namie, come and see! I'd like to hear what you think," Izaya called in a teasing tone.

He felt particularly proud of the spiked dog collar, which he had ordered to be made especially for Shizuo's slender but inhumanly strong neck. It wasn't made of leather, for his new pet could surely tear it apart just by flexing those neck muscles – it was covered in leather but inside it was solid steel, just like the spikes that protruded from it.

"What the..." Namie was next to him and her voice trailed off in shock.

Shizuo was only dressed in a pair of black boxer briefs. Almost naked and sprawled on the floor in his drug-induced slumber, the blond was curling into himself next to the wall. His body however was not free – leather restrains run over his body, limiting the man's movements and creating a very kinky sight.

"There are only three main restrains, the other's are more for a psychological and aesthetic effect," Izaya said to Namie, who couldn't believe her eyes. Shizuo, the strongest man in Tokyo was held like an animal... no, it was worse! He looked like some weird sort of a sex-slave!

"The collar around his neck is one, the two crossed ones that go over his ribs are the second one and the third one goes around his waist," Izaya continued matter-of-factly. "They only look like leather, but the core is made of steel, so Shizuo-chan won't be able to tear them apart, I hope. He is also connected to the wall rail with that chain behind his back."

Namie kept staring. Indeed, Shizuo was restrained around the neck, ribs and waist, the chain was linked to those restrains from behind. There was a metallic rail which ran on 2 walls of the room. Apart from that there was a mat, which looked just like a dog's, but currently Shizuo was on the cold tiles of the floor.

Cold shivers run through the young woman as the shock of what her boss had done kept increasing.

"So, what do you think," she looked at him and his cold eyes and evil smile. She had always feared Izaya somewhat, but now she could feel her insides freeze to the core.

"Its..." she hesitated. "You are crazy," she whispered bowing her head and stepping as far away as she could without looking disrespectful.

Izaya bursted out in near maniacal laughter. Namie hurriedly left him alone and the man slowly contained himself. He looked at Shizuo again, tied up, almost naked on the floor. The tall blond looked so fascinating like that – his strength finally put under control. He would be so vulnerable like that, and so mad... Izaya began laughing in delight.

"Perhaps I am a bit crazy," Izaya said breathlessly as he tried to calm his glee. He kneeled down next to Shizuo's head and rustled his razored blond hair. "Don't you agree, Shizuo-chan?"

Shizuo's sleeping innocent expression was just so cute. Izaya began shaking the man's shoulders, watching his head roll on the floor helplessly.

"About time Shizuo-chan wakes up! Come on now," Izaya urged with a childlike tone.

Shizuo finally stirred. He looked confused and dazed. Izaya stopped shaking him and slowly let his mouth stretch into an evil grin. All Shizuo could see was a set of heavily lidded, almond-shaped, crimson eyes. And even in his state he knew exactly who was looming over him. The adrenaline felt odd in his post-sedated body, he could feel it rising as it always did when he was faced with his most hated enemy, but it wasn't enough to properly stir his body._  
_  
"I... za... ya... kkk...kun," Shizuo growled between his teeth, trying really hard to speak.

"Yes!" Izaya felt ecstatic upon hearing the blond speak. "Yes, it's me!"

Izaya actually threw his fists up above his head in triumph.

"I... zaya..." Shizuo continued to grumble.

"Yes, Shizuo-chan," the black-haired man leaned close over his face and grinned at him.  
_  
_"... kill you..." Shizuo muttered between his teeth but it only made Izaya laugh in amusement.

"What was that, Shizuo-chan?" he teased, putting his hand next to his ear and leaning closer to the blond's mouth.

"I have... a name..." Shizuo growled and his voice was getting a lot better. He breathed in heavy and continued. "And it is... Heiwajima Shizuo!"

The volume surprised Izaya and he jerked away feeling his ear-drum hurt.

"Careful, there Shizuo... _chan_, you don't want me to go deaf, do you now?"

Suddenly Shizuo growled like a wild animal and sprang up towards Izaya in pure rage. The crimson-eyed informant didn't have the time to react, but luckily the blond's restrains held him in a safe distance of a few centimeters from Izaya's face.

The metal chain jingled ominously as Shizuo increased his effort to reach his captor and strained the metal. For a moment Izaya felt panicked terror that the restrains might not hold off the rabid monster. However, Shizuo's sudden outburst of strength ended as abruptly as it had started and the blond fell on the ground, once again exhausted.  
_  
_Izaya began laughing as the blond's chest heaved for breath. The man's face was on the floor beneath him, making him look even more like a caged beast.

"Hahaaha, you see Shizuo-chan, you can't hurt me," Izaya kept laughing. "If only you could use your head for a bit now, you would realize that you are actually restrained, so there is no point in trying to jump me... No, Shizuo-chan hasn't even noticed where he is and what he's wearing, has he?"

At that Shizuo actually looked up towards Izaya's face and his frown deepened into a ferocious expression of animalistic rage. The blond's pupils shrinked to barely visible black dots in his brown eyes, which meant that all though process had been lost for the sake of the all-consuming hate Shizuo felt for his enemy.

Shizuo began pulling on his restrains mindlessly with pure rage, trashing around and growling. Izaya pushed himself further away and sat to watch the display, laughing with pure amusement. It was delicious. He had restrained Shizuo, he had power over him, it was so much fun to see Shizuo trying to defy it, to deny it. It was going to be even more precious to see Shizuo accepting it and submitting to it. Obviously, that wasn't going to happen any time soon, but that was what made Shizuo-chan a great sport. Izaya didn't want it to be easy – quite the contrary. He wanted Shizuo to keep struggling as long as possible. Watching the display of the man's strength from a safe position was just as appealing as the situation itself. Izaya was loving the show. Shizuo was adorable as he huffed, flexed, pulled, trashed, rolled around, made frustrated noises and looked at him with pure hatred.  
_  
_Izaya kept watching until Shizuo collapsed in exhaustion.

"It's ok, Shizuo-chan," Izaya said softly and went over to the passed out blond. "You did enough for today," the black-haired male made a move to pull the mat underneath the hot, sweat covered body. It was hard moving Shizuo as always and it felt weird touching his naked skin again, even though Izaya had done so several times already.

It still felt so weird...

Finally Shizuo was positioned on the oversized dog-mat. It even had a bone ingraved on it's soft side, Izaya had especially requested it.

The man got up to leave.

"I better decide how to feed you, my pet," he said before he tuned down the lights and went to google "how to take care of gorilla".

_

* * *

_

**_TBA  
_**

**_AN: Hope nobody wants to kill me yet! As I said in the begining, nothing is the way it seems when Izaya is its engeneer, so stick with me through this different twist of the story – it will make more sense as the story progresses and I promise there shall be love!_**


	5. Awake

_**AN: I wrote this chapter so quickly – I'm proud of myself! I felt inspired by all the reviews i have received so far :D I love you guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Awake**

Shizuo woke up again in the same room. The lights were dimmed unlike before when they had been annoyingly bright and reminded him of a hospital room. He was alone, there was no irritating pest (aka Izaya) to be seen around. However, the nightmare hadn't ended – Shizuo felt cold leather bounds restricting even his most minute movement. Not being able to move freely was making him so angry. He could feel a growl forming deep in his throat on its way out through chopped lips. Shizuo's heartbeat increased as the familiar adrenaline rush took hold of his body and the man shivered and panted, trying (unsuccessfully) to stiff the violent emotions that were erupting through each pore of his skin.

Shizuo began trashing madly, pulling and huffing, kicking the wall, banging his fists on the floor, pulling the restrains almost to their breaking point. The blond's mind was empty with the exception of one word "kill". He had to kill Izaya, that impudent flea that had the guts, the audacity and the stupidity of doing something as outrages as keeping Shizuo on a leash.

No use. The struggle was unproductive. Shizuo stopped for a movement, the fuel of his anger all used up and he looked around. There were dark spots dancing in his vision and he felt suddenly very weak as all of the blood seemed to leave his head. Shizuo found himself on his elbows, head hanging low and breathing heavily. He felt so weak. His blood-pressure must have fallen dramatically. The blond hadn't felt that way ever since he had been a teenager, when he was learning to deal with the problem of his enormous strength. Shizuo's outbursts needed a horrible amount of calories and the teenage Shizuo had learned the hard way that if he skipped a meal or two his blood pressure and sugar fell dangerously. Shizuo remembered how troubled his parents had been – every teenage boy needed a lot of food, but Shizuo's food intake could only be compared to that of a lion.

And now Shizuo hadn't properly eaten for... a few days? He was still alive so he must have been on glucose or something but he needed to eat ASAP. The man licked his very dry lips – he needed to drink water too. Shizuo let himself collapse on the floor and turned his head to one side looking around the room. Just when he was beginning to feel another dangerous dose of anger beginning to form at the idea that Izaya would let him starve to death, he saw a box. The box was well in his reach, so the blond forced himself to crawl until his hand could reach its opened side and pull it towards him.

Shizuo sat up crossed legged on the uncomfortable hard tiles of the floor and looked inside. There were about 2 kgs of bananas, 2 jars of Nutella spread, 2 dark chocolates and a whole bread.

"What the..." Shizuo growled feeling the intense desire to tear the box and its contents into pieces, trash the Nutella jars into the wall and stick all the bananas... down Izaya's throat until the man died from suffocation or his insides teared.

When Shizuo came back to his senses he realized that he had indeed done all of the above, except that due to Izaya's absence the bananas had remained untouched on the floor next to him.

Shizuo panted with the subduing rage and looked at the fruit. Trying really hard not to think about anything that would annoy him, the blond grabbed the bananas and devoured them with monstrous appetite. The fruit felt heavy in his stomach – he was used to high-calorie foods, but he preferred energy bars and other calorie-packed foods for athletes, which didn't have quite so much volume.

Now he could only lie down on the mat he was provided with and let himself fall asleep as his stomach digested. The self-preservation in Shizuo made his mind avoid wandering to anything Izaya-related in order to allow the rest his body needed, so he fell asleep promptly.

...

Shizuo woke up again in what was the early morning, but there was no way for the blond to know that. When he opened his eyes and assessed the dimmed lighting he tried to push down the rage in favor of thinking. That was not his strongest side, because whenever he thought about things he always got so pissed at one thing or another that he started to rage.

For example, in high school he had been good in subjects such as math and physics, because once he memorized the formulas and understood the principles of solving problems, he didn't have anything to be pissed about and he just completed his assignments. However, in humanitarian subjects such as philosophy, history and literature, Shizuo was prone to getting so mad... Sometimes the things that were discussed irritated him or made him feel so helpless that he just couldn't take it. So he ignored those subjects all together, trying not to listen in class to avoid getting angry and doing stupid things, he copied Shinra's assignments and somehow passed exams using his natural intelligence (and his luck).

That's what Shizuo did as an adult as well – he tried to ignore the things that irritated him and he tried to stay away from them, so that he didn't have to lose control all the time. The blond truly hated violence and he just hated what he did when he couldn't control his anger. He realized that his monstrous strength and his short temper were the reasons why he was isolated from most of society and most people were scared sh*tless of him. This curse had left him alone, and Shizuo didn't really want to be alone, but he wasn't going to think about those things, because they made him angry and he never allowed himself to think about them.

He tried to stick to a routine, to fall back into society, to have a job, to go through life seamlessly. However he always failed... because of dirty insects like Izaya! Izaya had managed to get him off balance so many times, he had ruined his life by making him lose control in all the wrong times in the wrong places and destroy everything that Shizuo had tried so hard to build. Not once he had been punished in university for his behavior because of Izaya annoying him. Not once had Shizuo lost a job because of Izaya's appearance at the scene. Izaya had even set him up for a crime he had never committed.

Shizuo remembered with anger (and a slight tinge of bitterness and hurt, which he'd never fully acknowledge) how the police had chased him, cornered him and trapped him like some sort of an animal. He remembered Izaya's smug laughter while watching that, for he had the impudence of showing up to observe. That scum, that evil, destructive, low life, that ferocious monster – disgusting, ugly, blood-sucking flea!

And there was Shizuo – trapped like an animal once again. Hadn't he had enough of that sort of treatment. His strength had been the subject of medical tests when he was a mere child. He had been dragged around hospitals and men in white uniforms had handled him, took samples of him, asked him to do things, recorded everything... Shizuo didn't like thinking about it. Thankfully his parents had denied permission for their child to be the subject of research after the initial tests despite the medics' insistent requests and offers for huge amounts of money.

Those requests and calls had not seized until present day. Somehow they still found Shizuo's number and called him every once in a while. Then the blond had to get a new number, because he ended up destroying his cellphones along with the sim cards in the outbursts of wrath that followed.

And after that he always had to get back all his contact numbers (which thankfully weren't too many.) It was also a good excuse to go see his little brother, the only person who didn't fear Shizuo in the least. Kasuka never asked what happened (he knew but he never asked, that's why Shizuo could never be angry at him). The shorter brother just opened the door to him and allowed him to sit in his place and to stay as long as he liked.

Those sibling reunions were never filled with catching up stories – the brothers were mostly quiet, just sitting in each other's presence. Shizuo always felt so relieved to be with someone, who did not consider him a scary monster and was at total ease alone in a room with him. Kasuka was always so silent, the blond could never tell what was going on in his fairer sibling's mind. However the smaller brother always treated him tea, always brought out cakes and sweets, which Shizuo was certain Kasuka never ate, because of his acting/modeling life. The older brother went as far as suspecting Kasuka kept the confections especially for guests, who just like Shizuo loved having something sweet. A secret part of the blond hoped that his brother kept them there especially for him.

Either way, Kasuka had always been very thoughtful. He was the only one Shizuo could rely on and thoughts of him always calmed Ikebukuro's strongest man down.

Thinking about sweets and calming down, Shizuo felt the urgent need to smoke, but there were no cigarettes anywhere around him and he suspected he wouldn't be getting any. The addiction and the idea that he just wasn't getting any made him so furious and aggravated, much worse than how he had been before. The blond began raging, screaming in fury and trashing at the wall with all his strength.

One thick layer of concrete and steel away Izaya was startled from his sweet slumber. The black-haired man jumped up in bed, still hugging the huge feather pillow, which had somehow made its way into his embrace (again). The bed was vibrating.

"Eaa... aathquacke!" Izaya stuttered, an instinctive fear overwhelming him. He could hear muffled thumping sounds which reminded him of the low booming that accompanied some earthquakes. The glass of water on his nightstand had been ringing as it traveled towards the edge and it finally fell down, breaking on the soft white carpet.

Then the vibration suddenly stopped, as well as the sound. Izaya trembled on his bed, holding on to the crimson pillow tight. The booming resumed and so did the vibration, making the man realize that this was no natural disaster (well, not an earthquake) – it was probably Shizuo-chan pounding the wall.

Izaya huffed in irritation. He had been sleeping so soundly. He threw off the pillow and went to the bathroom to take a leak. The thumping continued and so did Izaya's growing annoyance. He looked at himself in the mirror while washing his hands and wiped the small trace of drool on the side of his mouth. He had been sleeping so nicely...

"Damn it, Shizuo-chan!" Izaya's tone progressed to a scream of irritation.

Back in Shizuo's prison the man briefly stopped hitting the wall as a blinding pain finally registered in his seething brain. The base of the blond's fingers felt as if his fingers had been severed off his hands. He looked through his tightly shut eyes, squinting in pain and hissing. There was smudged blood all over the assaulted wall. Shizuo noted with satisfaction that the wall had dents where he had pounded into it. Finally he looked at his hands discovering his knuckles bared, bones showing thought the destroyed layer of skin. There was blood everywhere. Shizuo's shoulders slumped down in defeat.

Meanwhile Izaya stood by his bed, looking at the wall expectantly. The noise had stopped but there was no guarantee it wouldn't continue and wake him up again. It was 6,25 am. Izaya should have been sleeping. Now there was smashed glass on the floor of one side of his bed, his favorite side, where he usually put his feet down when he awoke. The informant didn't want to go to bed before it was removed because he knew he'd spring off his bed in the morning before remembering about the glass. With exasperation he went to Namie's room and banged on the door. That's why he kept her.

Shizuo was getting angry again. He wasn't about to be kept in as an animal, without even a cigarette to calm him down! He got up and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"IZAYA! COME HERE, IZAYA! YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH! IZAYA! COME HERE IMMEDIATLY!" Shizuo's lungs hurt but it felt good. The echo was deafening, but he kept shouting – he wasn't going to give the man peace, for he was sure Izaya had to be somewhere close. He had to be. Shizuo felt a faltering sense of fear – he might be in some abandoned building, Izaya might be far away, all those efforts might turn out completely useless... Shizuo pushed those thoughts far away – he didn't need to despair. He had to believe he had a chance to get out of the situation. "I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME, YOU FLEA! COME OVER HERE! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Still shouting insults and challenges, Shizuo kicked the wall next to him, because his hands didn't comply to his request to go down towards the concrete again. Grimly the blond noticed that he could have directed his initial effort to trying to pull off the wall railing or tearing the chain that connected him to it, but he had in stead destroyed his hands and his gripping ability for the time being. It was alright – Shizuo healed quickly. He was going to be able to try that in a day or two... if he were to live that long.

No, Shizuo wasn't going to think such things. Of course he was going to be alive. Why would the flea keep him like that if he wasn't going to keep him alive? Why all the preparations, the freaking-dog collar, the mat... Shizuo looked at the bone-shaped engraving on the soft side of the mat with disgust.

Izaya could have killed him before. Why was he keeping him? Had it been Izaya the one he had seen when he awoke before, on the bed? Shizuo had another fleeting memory of Izaya standing over him in a dark place, light coming down around Izaya's head like a halo. The flea had looked at him. Was that a dream? Hadn't that place been that terrible pit in which Shizuo fell before he lost consciousness? So many questions, making Shizuo's head hurt more than his hands. Suddenly he realized he had calmed down again and he was just standing there by the wall, thinking really hard.

He remembered being chased. Who were those man with freakin' machine guns? Shizuo had been shot twice before he realized he had to run, because even his strength wasn't going to help him if he got 10 bullets in the chest. He had run blindly, for once in his cursed life he had been frightened. He knew all the streets and shortcuts of Ikebukuro, but even with his speed he had a difficult time avoiding those attackers, who had obviously been trained to do what they were doing. Shizuo's final attempt to save himself had been to run towards the junkyards under the highways. He had thought it was a good place to hide, but his attackers had followed him down there, remaining too close on his tail. And then suddenly he had fallen through the ground, towards a dark empty space. He hadn't even screamed before his vision went black and this new nightmare had begun.

Shizuo wondered if he had been chased by Izaya's men. Did Izaya have the power to employ such a squad? Why would Izay try to kill him and then capture him? Or had the capture been the initial idea? Shizuo didn't know what to think anymore.

"IZAYA! IZAYA!" He began screaming again, kicking the wall once again, hoping to distrack himself from the dark thoughts that were running through his mind. He had to feel like he was in control. He had to believe he was going to kill the flea and all was going to be ok...

Izaya had just lied back down in bed when the annoying sounds began again. He jumped out of bed furious.

"Now, Shizuo-chan, this just won't do!" Izaya growled and stormed towards his pet's room.

* * *

TBC...

AN: Ok, can you feel that things will soon be stirring? I hope you enjoyed this Shizuo-centric chapter as much as I liked writing it and I hope to read your reviews! Your comments really make me write faster, honestly!

PS, I'm thinking of renaming the story, because the name no longer seems fitting. Any suggestions?


	6. A Kiss

AN: Ok, guys, I realize it's been forever since my last update and I'm really sorry about that – it's just my life has been so hectic, I had no time for writing and my assignments at college are taking their toll... not to mention I was out of the country for a week... So, without any further rambling, here is the update!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Izaya flung the reinforced metal door and the site of Shizuo sitting on the floor with his hands bleeding was revealed. In the first instant the informant's breath caught, partially at the site of the blood and partially at seeing the blond's almost completely naked body. Now that Shizuo was awake and moving it was completely different than when the man had been unconscious or barely awake. Izaya struggled to release the breath that he was holding but seeing those blazing brown eyes shift their attention on him and the blond's entire athletic muscle structure flex as the man slowly turned to face him... it didn't help him relax at all.

"IIII... ZAAAA... YAAAAAAAAA," Shizuo's voice roared saturated with animalistic rage.

Izaya's hair floated around his face from the force of the blond's voice. Despite that, the crimson-eyed man's head almost didn't register because his mind was too busy with the way Shizuo's abs flexed as he got up to his feet. The man made two menacing steps towards his captor before the chains that connected him to the wall-railing yanked him back.

"Heyyy, Shizuo-chan..." Izaya finally found his voice, but stepping inside the room and closing the door behind him he realized that for once he didn't know what to say.

Shizuo tried to make another useless step towards Izaya but the chain did not allow him. This only caused his anger to rise and the muscles on his neck flexed dangerously, as he began pulling the thing with his entire body. The chain made screeching noises and Izaya felt himself beginning to sweat in horror of what might occur if the metal broke.

"Now, Shizuo-chan, don't be difficult..." Izaya raised his hands but did not make a move to approach the blond, for he preferred to stay close to the door just in case.

Shizuo answered him with a loud groan and enraged huffing noises. He sounded indeed like a livid beast.

"You can't break those, I have made sure," Izaya tried again but it only made Shizuo explode into an ever louder roar.

"Ok, if you are going to be like that, I'm out of here," Izaya quickly turned his back (on the scary display) but as soon as he opened the door to leave, Shizuo called out to him.

"Where are you going? Don't leave, you loose!" Shizuo's eyes had become two narrow slits.

"Oh what did Shizuo-chan say?" Izaya decided to be obnoxious and remained halfway outside the opened door. "Did he want something?"

"I want to kill you!" the blond roared but when he realized that this response was the wrong one, he quickly added before Izaya had the chance to leave, "You can't keep me like this! Release me!"

Crimson eyes peered back at him from outside the door.

"Oh, so you have noticed? Honestly, I was beginning to think that Shizuo-chan has no brain whatsoever and hasn't noticed that he is currently my pet," the informant teased with a mockingly innocent tone.

"What? What the hell are you saying, flea?" Shizuo's eyes became the size of coffee plates and he stared dumbly back at Izaya. "This cannot be right!"

"Why so, Shizuo-chan?" Izaya popped his entire mid section inside the room to smile slyly at his captive.

Shizuo had seized his struggles and now was standing with slouched shoulders and incredulous expression on his flushed face that made him look... utterly adorable! Izaya's eyes quickly darted south again despite his efforts to pay attention to the situation. Shizuo's legs were so long and lean despite their strong muscle tone, the blond's skin was pale with a nice golden glint to it – it looked incredible in contrast to the black boxers, which Namie had fetched for him...

"I'm not going to be anybody's pet and furthermore it's illegal," Shizuo finally came up with his answer, making Izaya chuckle.

Red sparkles danced dangerously in the informant's eyes and his laughter was the most annoying thing Shizuo knew. Every time that flea laughed at him it drove him insane. Only Izaya could mock him so much with just a simple sound he made with his dirty evil mouth and Shizuo wished above all to be able to rid it of all it's teeth.

"How did Shizuo-chan know it's illegal? Has he read any law books?" Izaya kept laughing at him but this time Shizuo had to find a way to keep the man from leaving. It was almost impossible to control the violent urges, but it was a matter of regaining his freedom, so he had to talk with the flea.

"My employer will notice that I am missing..." Shizuo began, but was rudely cut off.

"Tom won't do anything about it! Shizuo-chan has been missing for over a week now but nobody, yes I mean NOBODY has went to search for him," Izaya finally stepped into full view, still holding onto the door. Behind him Shizuo could see freedom, a hallway leading to... what? He didn't even know where he was.

And when Izaya's words registered they hurt. Shizuo felt a familiar ache in his chest that he chose to ignore. In stead anger was beginning to shake him again. Only Izaya could hurt him this way. No, only Izaya could make him so angry!

"When I get free..." Shizuo began but was cut off again by the man, who seemed to think he had all the answers.

"You will not break free, Shizuo-chan. Ever." Izaya smiled indulgently and closed the door again, walking slowly and confidently towards the blond.

Shizuo saw his prey approaching and on an urge pulled on the chains trying to reach the feeble frame of the evil informant. The chains rattled. Izaya's face was so close, just out of reach... Shizuo swung one bloodied fist towards it just in case but it got suspended mere inches from it's destination. Izaya inched forward so that his nose almost touched Shizuo's hand. The blond could feel a ticklish feeling on his skin, just where it almost touched that hated face, but he didn't expect the shiver that run through him when Izaya deliberately blew against his skin.

Shizuo retreated his hand and shuddered in disgust while one of Izaya's eyebrows shot up and he regarded him with a crooked smile.

"These chains cannot hold me forever," Shizuo growled.

"Than I'll reinforce them," Izaya chirped. "Thanks for the tip, Shizzy."

"Shizzy? What is that now?" Shizuo's pupils couldn't shrink any further. The man was livid.

"It's your pet name. I figured you need a cuter one."

"If you ever call me that again..."

"Shizzy, Shizzy, Shizzy, Shizzy..." Izaya kept repeating and did a little dance around before returning to his position.

"I'll kill you. Izaya-kun. I will kill you. If you let me go now you have a better chance of survival for I'll leave and I'll let you live until the next time we meet," Shizuo sounded completely serious.

"I am not going to let my new pet Shizzy go!"

"Why are you doing this? Do you want to humiliate me further?" Shizuo hissed and threw another unsuccessful punch towards Izaya's face. Once again the chain rattled with the tension of him pulling towards the informant.

"Let's just say that I like seeing Shizuo-chan like that – so angry and so harmless," Izaya lowered his eyelashes and Shizuo retreated his fist to examine the sultry look which the crimson eyes were casting upon him.

"What?"

"I like you, Shizuo-chan," Izaya said in a sly tone, making Shizuo shiver. "I'd like to tame you and make you as obedient and loyal as a dog. I would like seeing you lying by my feel while I'm reading my newspaper..."

By that line Shizuo had turned red with anger and he launched himself towards Izaya. The informant stepped away and allowed the blond to vent. The anger and the site of the black-haired man kept Shizuo trashing until he collapsed to the floor, completely winded and exhausted.

"Your... hah hah... dam...ned... dog?... hah hah.. I.. ha... zaya... I... ll... kill..." Shizuo's head was bent down as he tried to catch his breath and at the same time curse and throw threads at Izaya.

Meanwhile Izaya watched him in fascination. The display of Shizuo's strength and vigor were just enthralling. So much strength, such inhumanity – it perplexed Izaya and reminded him why he hated Shizuo – unlike all humans, this monstrous man was strong, stubborn, and unyielding to reason. There was no way to control Heiwajima Shizuo with any of the resources, which Izaya possessed and that's what made the man such an annoyance, such an obstacle and such a challenge.

How Izaya wished he knew Shizuo's strings, so he could pull them... Not just to irritate the man, but to manipulate him, to control him. Step by step Izaya approached the winded blond. He watched the perspiration glisten like little diamonds over Shizuo's toned back. The luminous blond hair stuck to his neck as he panted for breath. So strong and so beautiful... Izaya couldn't help it.

He reached his hand and run it over Shizuo's back making the blond jump in surprise.

"You..." Shizuo chocked out and grasped the fabric of Izaya's pants but he didn't have the strength to pull the man off balance.

Izaya had also tensed in realization to how close he had come to his doom, but upon noticing the curious temporary lack of vigor in Shizuo's movement, he grabbed onto the opportunity without a second thought.

The black-haired informant pushed the blond's shoulder back with all he had, knocking the taller man on his back. Shizuo raised his arms up protectively, trying to push Izaya away, but the smaller man literary jumped on him and straddled his waist. The blond couldn't defend himself with those injured knuckles, because it really hurt when they smashed against Izaya's chest, so he squeezed his eyes shut and turned his face away, blindly fighting with his arms. Shizuo's sides were flushed and he was still catching his breath when Izaya pulled his wrists out of the way and pushed him completely to the floor, pressing a kiss on his lips at the same time.

Shizuo went completely rigid with shock and failed to register what was happening. He opened his eyes wide to verify what he thought was happening but still couldn't believe it – Izaya was kissing him! Then the informant's cold hands run over his torso shamelessly, catching his nipples which were inconveniently flushed as the rest of his body.

"MMMmmhhhggg!" Izaya felt Shizuo shiver and struggle underneath him but he clasped the man's chin and forced his lips harder down over the man's mouth. The blond was breathing quickly through his nose and wriggling weakly like someone who is too exhausted to move.

Izaya's hand ghosted down on its own accord to the bulge in the blond's boxers. Naturally it was there after the intense physical activity. The informant felt almost ecstatic when his fingers got to brush it's hardness, being reminded of what the thing down there was like, but he removed his attentions quickly, hoping Shizuo wouldn't notice.

The blond wretched his face away with a sudden jerk.

"Stop it!"

Izaya pulled away and smiled down at his helpless captive.

"What the hell..." Shizuo looked so confused and cute. He looked horrified more than he looked angry.

Izaya felt a slight jab of disappointment hit his stomach. But what else had he been expecting anyway?

"I just wanted to show my new pet some love," Izaya made it a laughing matter once again and stepped away. In reality he felt horrified himself – what had possessed him to kiss Shizuo? Izaya hoped the man would write off his behavior like a new way to humiliate him. It would surely fit Izaya's character to do something like that. And that's what the informant was doing, right – he was trying to humiliate Shizuo! That's what this was all about!

The blonde stared at him with wide unbelieving eyes, as if struck. Than he began to shake and his eyes narrowed down to slits of pure aggression.

"Don't. You. Ever. Do. This. Again." Shizuo's voice was dangerously low.

Izaya laughed.

"Or what, Shizuo-chan?"

Shizuo looked so angry that he couldn't speak.

"By the way, the reason why I came here... I almost forgot!" Izaya quickly changed the topic, hoping the previous subject won't be brought up again, "You are making too much noise, Shizuo-chan! I can't sleep! My bed is shaking from your punching..." Izaya's eyes darted to the wall which was dent by Shizuo's anger. "And you are destroying my apartment. Please be more careful or I'll have to punish you."

"So... This is you apartment," Shizuo growled but his expression turned to a crazy smile. "Good to know, flea. I hope you don't have any neighbors because the banging won't stop."

"It's for your own good if you stop, Shizzy – look at what you have done to yourself!" Izaya pointed out the wounded knuckles.

Shizuo growled.

"I should probably take care of that for you!" Izaya added and quickly darted out of the room to rush to the bathroom. He pulled out a medical kit and ran back to his pet's room. Inside Shizuo stared at him with anger and disbelieve.

"No you don't! You don't have to take care of me!" Shizuo protested and backed away towards the wall as Izaya settled himself close to him. "Go away! Don't come close to me, you loose!"

Izaya just squatted right next to him again and took one of Shizuo's arms. The blond gave a token struggle but then he relaxed and watched as the informant pulled out bandages and oxygen water. Shizuo braced himself for the stinging but he felt almost none as Izaya generously poured the oxygen water on his left hand.

"Relax, Shizzy! I'm an expert," Izaya chuckled. He wasn't, but he was going to act like he was one.

Izaya proceeded to bandage his hand carefully and diligently. He then moved to the other hand.

"Why," a simple question, uttered without a trace of violence hang in the air between them.

Izaya looked up to meet those honey brown eyes, which stared at him with morbid curiosity and distrust. Shizuo's face was so relaxed and smooth, in a way Izaya had almost never seen it. And Shizuo-chan was... quite handsome without the angry distortion on his face.

"Because I'm going to take care of you," Izaya answered simply, like talking to a child.

"You don't have to do this if you just want to humiliate me," Shizuo countered.

That was true, wasn't it. Izaya avoided those unexpectedly intelligent brown eyes that were now studying him.

"I'm not such a cruel owner," Izaya smirked and glanced up from his medical work to Shizuo's face.

It was so tempting again... Shizuo was weak – he couldn't resist Izaya's advances in that moment. He was also so calm all of a sudden, and staring at him so intently. It was hard to resist stealing another kiss from his enemy. Izaya hated him anyway, so what did he care if it was alright to do so or not – he could do whatever he pleased as long as he wanted to do it, because people don't care for their sworn enemies. So why was he so reluctant to just claim Shizuo's lips once again? Perhaps it was the way the man was looking at him right now, the way he had quieted down after the first kiss. It almost seemed like Shizuo was judging him now, evaluating his motives. Izaya didn't want Shizuo to realize that...

Horrible – the situation was horrible and so wrong! Izaya was supposed to be in control of this, but he felt as if Shizuo had leverage yet again! The informant quickly finished his work and stood up. He looked down at Shizuo looking up at him. There was still that pensive neutral expression on his face, which made Izaya itchy all over the place.

"Do you want breakfast, Shizzy?" Izaya tried to sound as careless as possible.

"Yes."

Izaya turned and walked, annoyed at the court answer. But what did he expect "Yes, please, Izaya-dear"? The black-haired informant preferred the blond's anger to this weird calmness that had settled in the air between them. Had something just broken? Did he make a fatal mistake?

* * *

**TBC**

**Do tell me what you think!**


	7. AN

Dear readers,

This is a notification and I hate that it pops up as a new chapter when in fact it isn't but I felt it fair to announce this now:

I don't know when I'll have the time to write more for the time being. As of now, I have to concentrate on graduating and getting a job lined in for me, because if I don't all my hopes and aspirations for life will go to hell. You have no idea how hard it is to keep from writing or starting up a new fan art, but I realized that the time is now and I must give it all I've got to graduate and find a job with CGI and 3D. If I fail at this, I'll have to admit defeat to all my family, who told me it's not for me, and go back to a boring life of working for my family's business.

So, please understand my decision to give up on sweet yaoi fandom and pursue my goals full force. I'm sure you'd all do the same, if you were me.

Obviously, if miraculously I find a spare minute, I'll come back to writing, but at the moment, I wouldn't hope on it.

So, with two words, this story might not be finished. Please forgive me!

If you want me to write a quick summary on what was going to happen in the end, let me know, or if you'd rather make up the ending yourself, please do so!

Lots of love and respect,

- V.


End file.
